Talk:Whitestorm
Concerns * History needs to be completed * Fire and Ice through A Dagerous Path sections nedd to be expanded. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 15:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) * Family needs to be listed and referenced * Could use another quote. Added two new quotes. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) * Needs Citations in Trivia section for being mistaken with blue eyes. It has been removed until someone can find a citation. Part Windclan If Windflight is 1/2 Wind Clan, that makes Thistleclaw, Sweetpaw, and Rosepaw 1/4 Wind Clan which makes Whitestorm 1/8 Wind Clan which makes Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, and Sootfur 1/16 Wind Clan which makes Honeyfern, Molepaw, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost 1/32 Wind Clan which makes Cherrykit and Molekit 1/64 Wind Clan. Shouldn't that be mentioned in the Trivia section? 124.123.184.213 16:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Rosestorm I moved this out of the archives. Please post on the main talk page not the archives. Yes, it should be added, but instead of putting that Thistle, Rose, and Sweet are 1/4 and Whitestorm is 1/8 and so on, just put that they have WindClan blood and explain how. Wh estorm17 18:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Whitekit Throughout the whole of Bluestar's Prophecy, he was mentioned with blue eyes, should the image be nominated for tweaking? 20:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No. Not for tweak-week, mostly because it isn't really a mistake. Maybe more of an alternate image, and I think this should be posted at PCA, not here. 20:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Frostheart is right; this is associated with PCA anyways. 20:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) but there are more quotes to prove it! (despite the fact that it is mentioned throught the last half of Bluestar's Prophecy) it is mentioned in The Darkest Hour! Chapter 24, pg. 245; "If BloodClan make it this far..." 'He stopped, his blue eyes worried.' (paragraph 3) there isn't much else that expresses it enough and i WILL find more quotes but Whitestorm does NOT have yellow eyes. Where did you get that anyways? 16:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Check the cite to see where we got it. 16:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) again, wouldnt you guys rather go with the most data??? or the most commonly used? i saw where you got it...the first book where it talks about him with sun-baked sand, but still! its better to go with the recent information. 17:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple No, it's better to go with the first discription used rather than the other when it's likely the authors forgot about his eye color. And this is to be discussed with the PCA. -Foxstar 00:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Charcat .... more issues! The references aren't working properly. Help? 23:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw that! I might be able to help, what page is it revealed on? Aspenpaw 01:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait, Beautiful Oblivion fixed it. Aspenpaw 01:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it's really easy xD 01:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ''Warriors - Fire and Ice '' Somebody changed all that was written in the Fire and Ice section. It was replaced with just a little message about Whitestorm being cool or something like that. I'm too lazy to go look and find every part in the book that has Whitestorm, so I thought I might bring up this problem, just in case nobody had noticed it yet. "Oh strawberry avalanche, crash over me!" A line from one of my favorite songs, "Strawberry Avalanche", by the great band, "Owl City". 00:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC)SwiftAlistar Old or Young Ok Whitestorm was actually really old when soot, rain, and sorrel were born becus he was already one of the most senior warriors. Anybody notice that? I mean really, why would Willowpelt do that she already had two other mates and why choose a cat who was going to die pretty soon because of age. 00:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Please put this to forums... I dont understand. It sometimes describes in the books that Whitestorm is pretty old but it states on Whitestorms page that he was a little over 5 years at death. The Erins make Tigerstar sound very young and he is a little older than Whitestorm. Its all complicated. And cats life spans are easily over 10-12 years right? so doesnt that make Whitestorm fairly young?Eagleheart89 01:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Quote The whole 'You speak from your heart Firepaw' quote was said by Lionheart in Into the Wild on Firepaw's first patrol. It wasn't Whitestorm. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 19:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing *M'kay, I removed it x) -- 19:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I have book proof that Whitestorm is the father of Cinder, Thorn, Bracken, and Bright! Page 255 of Into the Wild, when Whitestorm is leading the patrol to go get the stolen kits (Cinder, Thorn, Bracken, and Bright) Yellowfang says,"You will need a medicine cat for you and your kits," When speaking to Whitestorm. :D 20:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dur, sorry, not 255, page 264 is what I meant :D 20:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It's too vague. I think Yellowfang is referring to the fact that they are ThunderClan kits, and not ShadowClan. 20:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::^Exactly. I've never interpreted as it meaning anything but ThunderClan's kits when I read the book. Honestly, before Vicky and Kate mentioned the possibility, no one even thought Whitestorm was their father. >.> -- 21:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Compelling evidence, but no. Sorry, only StarClan knows for sure who the father was. 22:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::In the Finnish translation of into the wild, Yellowfang didn't mean Whitestorm's kits. She mean ThunderClan's kits. So I think it's false, and that kind of a stuff is twisting words. DayChest 09:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, Jackelface. As others have said, it's naught but more circumstantial evidence. And circumstantial evidence does not a conviction make. Just ask the attorneys from the Caylee Anthony case. This evidence has to be disgaurded for the same reason that we can't take the "def whitestorm" line as proof: there is more than one way to take it. 12:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I must agree. Much as I'd love for him to be the father, I believe that Yellowfang was talking about how medicine cats help deliver kits and stuff. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Gray His deputy images look gray. They're much darker than the other images, and, again, GRAY. I dunno how to fix that. Anybody else think he looks gray? -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 01:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It's the shading. I'll add it to the tweak list now. For future references, take all charart issues to PCA. 01:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Since Whitestorm died in the battle against BloodClan as a member of LionClan, shouldn't his current affiliation be LionClan and his past be ThunderClan? Or should his current be both? Just putting that out there. 00:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I would think it should be listed as both, since he was still ThunderClan's deputy but part of LionClan as well. ~Pouncey! "Aloha!" "You're Hawaiian?" "No..." x3 05:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Father to Ashfur and Ferncloud On www.warriorcats.com in the family tree section it lists him as Ashkit and Fernkit's father Shouldn't this be added to his page.[[User:Ducksplash|'''Mountain]][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 23:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) No. Everything about that family tree is false. Nothing from that website is to be believed. 23:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) OK Thanks![[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 00:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Short Fur Since thick fur doesn't equal long fur, are his images being changed to short-haired? LiLLuv Chocolate 19:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) No. Whitetail's was changed because she's also WindClan, and all WindClan cats have short furred images by default. Apprentice Can't we assume that Whitestorm's apprentice name was Whitepaw, considering we saw him as a kit, Whitekit, and as a warrior, Whitestorm? :No. That would be an assumption. We don't do that here. Unless you have a cite for it, we're not adding it in. I think, That He Thrushpelt or Runningwind, Is the Father of Ashfur and ferncloud. (smallearstorm) Age I have said the same thing about Bluestar, but I am curious on why the cats are considered elderly at about... 4, 5, or 6 years. I thought starting at about 6 years, a cat would be middle-aged, and when they are really considered old in the real world, it's at about... 9 to 12 years. I really would love to know. Thank you. Skiddleybopblitz (talk) 20:01, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :This is unnecessary for character articles. Please take all comments that are not for improving the article to the forums. : :He is 6.5 years old based off new events timeline About Brindleface The time Brindleface had Ashfur and Ferncloud, Whitestorm was Willowpelt's mate. And Willowpelt was still in the nursery at the time. So no, Whitestorm is not Ashfur and Ferncloud's father. -Wisteriapaw/CloudyRoses It has been confirmed Whitestorm is Ashfur and Ferncloud's father, so we can't change it unless Su or Vicky confirms it was a mistake. Broken_Foot